Pay Day
by reraimu
Summary: Butters finds himself in front of the McCormick household, in need of Kenny's "services". SLASH. Bunny. PWP detailed smut fluff.


**Title: Pay Day**

**Pairing: Bunny Kenny/Butters**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: Butters is in need of Kenny's "services". SLASH. Bunny. PWP smut fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Never will. Agh.**

**Warning: M/NC-17 ahead! Detailed smut, with a dash of fluff. SMUFF. There's no actual penetration in this chapter, but the next one, which won't be posted yet.**

**A/N: Holy shit. I haven't written a lemon in a long-ass-mother-fucking-time. I'm a bit embarrassed to post this up…but if other authors can do it, I can too! Right! Right? ARGHHHH I'M NERVOUS.**

**Tell me I'm beautiful ;o;**

* * *

"H-Hi Kenny."

"Ah, so you're back."

Butters nodded meekly, fiddling his fingers in front of him. The younger boy tentatively looked up and shuffled forward, his knees almost brushing against the edge of Kenny's moth-eaten mattress. Kenny was sprawled across his bed, a thin coverlet blanketing half of his body. He had a cigarette propped between his middle and index finger, a trail of smoke leaking from his parted lips as he took another drag. The older teen's eyes were lidded, as if he were terribly sleepy, and Butters almost had the gall to turn back round and retreat, until Kenny moved and propped himself against the pillows. He beckoned Butters closer.

"Oh geeze, I don't know if I should be here, Ken," the boy stammered, instantly regretting that he even trekked over here in the first place. He had received many stares when he finally managed to cross the train tracks separating the ghetto part of South Park from the suburbs. Draped in a dark blue pea coat, of course Butters was bound to receive many incredulous stares. He was an outsider and he didn't belong in this part of town, but it didn't deter him from visiting Kenny, something he regretted doing as soon as he set foot on the older teen's doorstep.

A week ago, he would have never even thought of doing this.

A week ago, Kenny wouldn't even be talking to him.

Butters fluttered his eyes and tightened his grip around the strap of his satchel, willing away the flurry of steamy images that filtered past his vision. There had been sloppy kisses and heavy petting, and he briefly remembered seeing stars explode—they hadn't even been outdoors mind you; it had been dark and stuffy and very much uncomfortable. Butters still had a bruise from where the end of a mop accidentally jabbed into him.

The broom closet wasn't a very romantic place to make out.

"You have the 25?" Kenny breathed, crushing the butt of his cigarette against his wall. He carelessly flicked the cig away, and Butters watched it fall in a crack between the mattress and the wall.

"Of course! Why, I wouldn't come empty handed," Butters replied. The pale haired blond stuffed his hands within the pockets of his coat and hastily drew out a twenty-dollar bill and a crumpled five, thrusting it in front of him. Kenny eyed the money like a deadly predator; the older boy immediately drew himself up and jumped off the bed, making a beeline towards Butters.

"Cool, let's do this then," Kenny whispered, effortlessly plucking the cash from Butters slack fingers. He stashed the money in his back pocket, and before Butters could even protest, Kenny slinked his arm around the younger boy's waist, effectively drawing the teen close. Butters' breath hitched and he took note of how close their chests were touching, and after realizing this, the boy's face flushed, a pretty pink hue reddening his cheeks.

Kenny smirked and tenderly kissed Butters' cheek, as if by doing so, the pink color would magically darken. He always digged that look on people; it didn't matter which gender, it just looked hot. Kenny took a step back, a wry grin to his lips, and clasped his fingers between Butters', slowly drawing the teen to the bed.

"Maybe this isn't a g-good idea," Butters murmured. He pressed both his hands to his chest, his limbs acting as a proverbial shield from Kenny's advances. Kenny in turn only smirked, inching his way closer. Out of instinct, Butters backed away and ended up ramming the back of his knees against the edge of the mattress, his legs buckling. He ended up plopping down onto the bed with a small thud, staring up at Kenny who literally loomed over him.

"Oh hamburgers…" Butters breathed, pressing a hand to his cheek. His face felt far too warm. "You can keep the money! We can do this later…or never. Or- ."

Kenny leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Butters lips, further silencing the smaller teen.

"No, we'll be doing it here and now," Kenny drawled, pressing a lingering kiss along Butters' jaw. Butters could feel Kenny's eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, and for some strange reason, a tickling pool of warmth wormed its way at the pit of his stomach; it was a strange feeling, something he wasn't quite used to. Butters was shaken from his musings when Kenny pressed his lips against his once more, kneading their mouths together leisurely.

"Last time, you liked it didn't you? And we didn't even get very far," Kenny spoke quietly, drawing away—Butters could practically hear his smirk through the tone of his voice. Butters momentarily averted his gaze and instead focused on a large, tattered poster of a robust naked lady situated on the opposite wall. She wore crotchless panties and her legs were spread very, very wide, and oh no—it was 4th grade all over again. When Butters anchored his gaze back to Kenny's, he let out a small gasp—Kenny's cobalt eyes were glittering, practically smoldering, and Butters couldn't suppress the shiver that took hold of his body.

"Y-yes," Butters gulped, rubbing his knuckles together. Kenny seemed to notice this and gently grasped Butters hands in his, bringing the smaller boy's palms to his lips—Kenny kissed them.

"Well, don't you wanna' feel that again?" Kenny asked between strewing kisses on each of Butters' splayed fingers. "If it felt that good, why not do it anytime you want, and only for a small fee? 25 bucks ain't that bad."

"It _is_ a reasonable price," Butters listlessly agreed, too busy watching Kenny kiss his hand.

"A fucking bargain," Kenny added, stepping closer. He leaned down, meeting Butters eye to eye. Butters took the time to study the other boy's hair; it was a messy, unkempt mop of sandy blond hair that fell in layers about his head. It was a nice hairstyle, Butters noted, something he could surely get used to. He could learn to love it even.

Oh no, bad Butters. Bad, bad, bad, bad. He wasn't supposed to be thinking like that at all, he'd be grounded for sure!

Butters felt a hand push at his chest, very gently, almost as if it wasn't there at all, and he found himself being steadily lowered to the bed, Kenny's knee pressing in between his legs and further prying them apart. Butters let out a small moan at the pressure building at his crotch, but any more sounds were further silenced when Kenny used Butters' parted lips to his advantage. The older boy slowly began to kiss him, their lips tenderly meshing together, supple and slow, and when Butters' back finally pressed against the mattress, he let his resolve slip.

Butters' hands were still pressed tight against his chest, too afraid to touch the boy who was figuratively kissing the daylights out of him. Kenny's lips were chapped, yet surprisingly malleable as they kneaded against the other's. Sparsely, they'd part for air, leaving Butters panting on the bed, a dash of red staining his cheeks, before Kenny dove back in and they did it all over again.

He could feel Kenny's nimble fingers slip underneath his coat, then his t-shirt, and he shivered when the pads of Kenny's fingers rubbed tantalizingly slow circles across the skin of his abdomen.

"I-Is the door locked?" Butters stuttered, groaning when Kenny left his mouth and started brushing his lips across the skin where his neck met his ear. He nipped along Butters' jaw line, planting small sporadic kisses along the length of the younger boy's throat.

"No one's home, I told you that," Kenny breathed against Butters' skin. "Free tacos at Jack in the Crack."

"O-oh," Butters shivered, his breath hitching when Kenny grazed his teeth against his collarbone. "U-um, Kenny, how far is this gonna' go?"

Kenny sighed and stopped his ministrations, gradually pulling away from the quivering teenager underneath him. He eyed Butters for a speculative moment or two, as if assessing him, before he cocked an eyebrow. "Well, you gave me 25 bucks dude. I say pretty fuckin' far."

Butters only gulped and hugged his hands tighter to his chest, where he could feel his heart pumping madly against his ribcage.

"Look."

Butters was plucked from his musings when he heard the exasperation seeping from Kenny's tone. The older boy was staring down at him, a slant to his aqua eyes and a tilt to his head.

"It's your money," Kenny continued, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Butters' Adam's apple. Kenny peered through his bangs, his eyes ablaze. "You can go as far as you wanna' go."

Butters' tensed. He didn't know quite what to do—on one hand, the sensations pooling in his belly were unexpectedly pleasurable and made his blood turn warm, and he guessed if they were to continue any further, the sensations would only amplify. On the other hand, this was uncharted territory, something that he'd never even thought about doing in all the 16 years of his life. It was strange that Kenny of all people would evoke these feelings in him.

It seemed ages before Butters finally managed to nod his head, his eyes briefly fluttering shut as he tried to school his breathing. His cheeks flushed red. "Let's do it."

Without a moment's hesitation, Kenny attacked Butters lips in a searing kiss, running his tongue along the seam of Butters' mouth. Instinctively, the younger teen parted his lips, gasping when he felt the other's slippery appendage probe against his own. The sensation was strange, something he wasn't at all used to, but at the same time it only managed to make him whine and writhe even more. Their tongues clashed, twisting along to some sort of primitive dance, until Butters was left panting for air, his mouth plundered over and over again.

Kenny drew away for air, leaving the younger boy flustered and breathless. Butters could feel Kenny's warm breath ghost against the length of his neck, and he trembled when he felt the older teen's nimble fingers circle his navel.

"Gosh, Ken, your hands are c-cold!" Butters stuttered, his breath hitching when Kenny traveled his fingers up his chest.

"They'll warm up," Kenny breathed, planting a swift kiss on Butters' parted lips, the action making a resounding popping noise. "Strip for me."

"What?" Butters stuttered, nearly sitting up straight. If it weren't for Kenny's gentle coaxing to lie back down, Butters would have been all the way across the room by now. Kenny rolled his eyes and rubbed his thumb along Butters' cheek, trailing his fingers across the younger boy's bottom lip.

"We can't fuck fully clothed," Kenny explained, smirking when Butters' face lit up at the derogatory term. Kenny brushed his corn colored fringe from his eyes. "I mean, we can and all, but believe me, it feels loads better when there's skin to skin friction."

Butters stared at Kenny for a moment or two, pale blue eyes quivering, before he turned his head and bit at his lip. He really didn't know what he was getting himself into, but if he came all this way and forked out all that cash, only to stop right here…well that'd just be a waste! His parents always taught him never to be wasteful. He heard Kenny sigh.

"Butters, don't worry," Kenny whispered, pressing his body flush against Butters'. "I'm gonna' make you feel good, I promise."

Butters shut his eyes and nodded. With heat dancing in his eyes, Kenny hastily began unbuttoning the buttons down the front of Butters' pea coat, and when he managed to shimmy the younger boy out of that particular article of clothing, Kenny gradually shoved his hands beneath Butters shirt (a fucking Hello Kitty v-neck), further bunching up the fabric until it reached Butters' underarms, revealing two pert nipples, each tinted a dusty pink.

"Oh ham- ."

Butters was quickly interrupted when Kenny leaned down and breathed against one nipple, peering up at Butters through the shield of his bangs. His warm breath only caused the nub to harden even more. Butters gasped and let out a small mewl, placing a tentative hand over Kenny's. The older teen only grinned and flicked his forefinger at Butters' palm, before lightly ushering the hand away.

"S'okay," Kenny encouraged. Before Butters could say anything else, Kenny tepidly placed a kiss over one pink nub, leisurely sucking at its tip, before he moved to the next one, repeating the same action.

It was a strange thing; usually when it came to Kenny's sexual endeavors, he never paid very much attention to any of his recipients. For him, it was just another quick buck and a fuck, and eventually both would be on their way. Someone would be basking in the post-coitus afterglow, while he'd be gearing up to hit the local Denny's. Sure, during the actual deed, the sounds of a woman (or man) moaning beneath him turned him on to some degree, but never did he actual concentrate on the sounds he evoked from them.

So, as Butters small little moans and whimpers sounded from beneath him, the younger teen's back arching as Kenny expertly teased a saliva-soaked nipple with the tip of his tongue, Kenny couldn't help suppress the tightening in his jeans, or how much he enjoyed hearing those feeble little mewls quip from Butters' swollen lips.

But of course, he couldn't let himself get too carried away. Maybe he'd live it up a little and hit that new Applebee's afterwards.

Pressing a sloppy kiss to the center of Butters' chest, the boy's pale skin soft and smooth, Kenny trailed his lips down Butters' chest and poked his tongue into Butters' navel, before kissing the place right above the boy's jeans. He could feel the younger teen beneath him buck up, the soft plane of Butters' belly gently rubbing against Kenny's cheek. Kenny kissed the spot again, before leaning up and sealing his lips over Butters', holding each of the boy's wrists in place over his head as their lips molded together. This time it was much easier coaxing the boy's tongue out.

Butters could feel Kenny's thumb rubbing at the thin stretch of skin over his wrists, and these sensual ministrations only caused Butters to moan between kisses, his whimpering sounds lost to the warm cavern of Kenny's mouth. This was way more heated than their first session, though there had been an applicable excuse—they had made out in a broom closet, on school grounds no less, yet despite the less-than-sanitary environment, it was the most memorable lunch-time experience Butters ever had.

"Can I move lower?"

Butters opened his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips as Kenny broke apart. Kenny's cock throbbed beneath his boxers at the milky haze clouding Butters' pale blue eyes, as if the boy was lost in some kind of lust induced stupor.

"Mmhm," Butters mumbled, shuffling his fingers through Kenny's bangs. Kenny stilled at the touch, releasing Butters' wrists—he wasn't expecting such a move from Butters. The kid seemed like a prude and Kenny was left wondering why he was being so gentle with the boy in the first place. Perhaps it was because Butters seemed fragile, delicate, as if he'd crumble under any wrong move. The teen was a pansy, that was for sure, and was still a Melvin for all Kenny knew, so why the special treatment?

He stared down at Butters, his fingers busy fiddling with the zipper of Butters' jeans, and a thought seemed to strike him—Butters was still a kid, still that innocent, good-natured kid that didn't deserve the shit heralded at him every fucking minute of every fucking day. Butters didn't deserve Cartman's constant bullying, he didn't deserve his positively fucked up parents who probably grounded him just for taking a shit in his own toilet. Maybe that's why Kenny had coaxed Butters into that broom closet, maybe that's why he felt compelled to kiss the hell out of him that day, literally.

Tonight though, he'd make Butters feel good, because well, the kid fucking deserved it for being such a trooper.

"Kenny?"

Kenny only twitched his head, staring back at Butters as if he were miles away. Butters furrowed his brow, the lusty haze clearing from his eyes. The boy placed an elbow on the mattress and propped himself up, his own small fingers ghosting across the shirt bunched beneath his underarms.

"You don't wanna' do it anymore huh?" Butters breathed, his mouth forming into a little frown. He looked away, habitually biting at his lip, before he focused his gaze back on Kenny. "We can stop if ya' want, I don't wanna' impose. Gee, that'd be awful nasty of me, wouldn't it? Kenny?"

Kenny didn't respond, still staring across at Butters as if he were a ghost.

"Ken?" Butters implored. "Boy, I hope you're not sore at me. Did I do something wrong? Am I too stiff? Um, oh geeze."

Butters was doing that endearing knuckle-roll again, kneading his hands together over his exposed chest, his nipples still hard and pink. Kenny could tell he was starting to panic. Snapping himself out of whatever funk he was in, Kenny sought Butters hands and laced his fingers with the younger boy's digits.

"Sorry, I was spacing out," Kenny admitted, rubbing his forefinger along Butters' thumb.

"Do ya'… do ya' usually do that?" Butters quipped, a small smile capturing his lips.

"No."

Butters' smile fell.

"Oh," the younger replied, averting his eyes. Seeing the look on the other's face, Kenny sighed and leaned forward, planting a kiss on Butters' lips.

"Let's finish this," Kenny whispered, and Butters nearly groaned when Kenny's hand pressed against his crotch, rubbing at the area until all Butters could do was moan and whimper. The younger teen spread his legs wider on reflex, letting the coil in his belly continue to wind and twist. Just from those ministrations alone, Butters was immersed in a pleasure he had never experienced before. He stared across at Kenny with heavily lidded eyes, cheeks flushed pink. Kenny was gazing intently back at him, his warm palm consistently rubbing and rubbing between Butters' spread legs. The older of the two licked his chapped lips when Butters finally broke eye contact and laid his head back, the fine tips of his pale blond hair splaying across the bed.

"O-ohh," Butters mewled, his hand tightening around the front of Kenny's sweater. Just when the pressure in his nether regions got noticeably tighter, Kenny's hand withdrew and Butters was left staring mournfully at Kenny, silently wondering why the teen had stopped right when it was starting to feel so good.

"Take off your pants," Kenny quietly commanded while elbowing off his own hoody. He discarded the garment to the floor, where it landed upon the carpet along with the rest of his dirty laundry. Butters eyed the shirt Kenny was wearing, a washed out Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. Some of the white color on the skull was chipped and dulled, but other than that, the skull stood stark against the black shirt.

"You like them?" Butters whispered, running his fingers along the logo.

"Dude, I don't even know who the fuck they are," Kenny hastily quipped. He grabbed at the hem of his shirt and lifted it up and over his head, flinging it to the floor as well. Butters breath hitched, pale blue eyes immediately anchoring to the toned, tan skin of Kenny's torso. There were multiple raised scars and lacerations dotting his upper body, some faded, some still palpably visible. Butters reached out his hand and ran his index finger over many of the discolored injuries, gulping when Kenny's muscles tensed underneath his touch.

"I hurled myself onto a spike," Kenny mumbled, letting out a small laugh when Butters sputtered and widened his eyes. Kenny leaned down and brought their lips together, nipping at the boy's bottom lip with his teeth. "Can I leave your shirt on like that? It's kinda' hot."

Butters flushed yet again, but merely nodded. As if shaken from a trance, Butters hurriedly reached for the button of his jeans and drew down the zipper. For a few seconds, he awkwardly shimmied himself out of his jeans, where Kenny quickly pulled them aside and threw them across the bed. Kenny's jeans were still on, but that didn't really bother Butters in the least.

"Boxer-briefs?" Kenny queried, poking at the obvious bulge in Butters underwear.

"T-they feel good," Butters explained, biting his lip when Kenny's finger lingered a bit longer.

"They look good on you," Kenny commented offhandedly. He looked at Butters then, his gaze smoldering. "But I want them off."

"B-but, um. Gee, I don't know Ken- ."

"Relax, not like I haven't seen a dick before," Kenny smirked, rubbing his palm over Butters' hard-on. The teen shivered, his thighs widening to allow Kenny better access. Still lost in a lustful haze, Butters gasped when he felt Kenny's fingers slide under the elastic of his boxer-briefs, the older boy's fingers grazing along the sides of his hips. In one fell swoop, Butters underwear was effectively lowered, his erection seemingly popping free. Butters trembled as cool air fanned against his lower half and Kenny continued to lower his boxers until they were bunched by his ankles. With a gesture from Kenny, Butters hurriedly kicked them off, his cheeks flushing when he noticed Kenny staring hungrily down at him.

Kenny had seen many dicks before, and when he said many, he meant it, however Butters' penis was…dare he say it, cute? Butters member was flushed a rosy pink and stood to attention, the pearly tip nearly brushing against the soft plane of his belly. Mesmerized, Kenny leaned lower and slid his way down Butters' body, stopping an inch away from the younger boy's cock. He pursed his lips and breathed on it, smiling when Butters thighs twitched underneath him.

"Mm," Butters mewled, squeezing his eyes shut. He stared down at Kenny, whose gaze was still anchored on his pert penis. What the heck was he doing just staring at it for? Was there something wrong?

Kenny breathed against Butters' cock once more, before placing a quick kiss at the tip, and then another, and another, and another, until Kenny ravishing it with sloppy open-mouthed kisses, lapping at the base of Butters' cock and teasing the boy's balls with his talented tongue. Butters whimpered and whined beneath him, nimble fingers clenching and unclenching—he was feeling so gosh darned good that he didn't know what to do with himself. He settled with kneading his knuckles together, bucking his hips each time Kenny brushed his lips against the head of his penis.

Kenny drew away and smiled, swirling his forefinger around the flared tip of Butters' erection. The boy was like a fucking cat with all the whimpering and moaning he was doing.

"Have you done this before?" Kenny asked leisurely, drawing away from Butters' spread legs. He leaned over the smaller teen, strands of dirty blond hair mussing about his face. Butters fluttered his eyes and looked away, lips parted as he tried to gain his voice back. It seemed that he couldn't speak, his voice having died away at Kenny's tortuous ministrations.

"Uh, sort of, by myself," he breathed. "Never this good though. Gee, I'm sort of t-terrible at it- ." Butters was cut off when Kenny swooped down and captured the younger teen's parted lips.

"I'm gonna' do something now," Kenny whispered, swirling his finger around one of Butters' nipples. The smaller teen underneath flinched and let out a small groan, instinctively widening his legs. Butters flushed in embarrassment. "It's gonna' feel weird, so, just know that. But first…open your mouth."

* * *

**- Oh gawd, I hate the word "panty", so I had great trouble spelling it out, to the point where I kept on deleting the word and smashing my hands on the keyboard. I think something's wrong with me…**

**- I still have to finish the rest, but it's almost done, I'm just at the part where they're beginning to do their...business. I haven't written in a lemon in a VERY LONG TIME, and I really lost the knack for it, but I'll try my best for the naughty bits next chapter. Please review if you can, it'll make me so happy! :D**

**p.s. Did anybody go to that Jack in the Box promotion where they gave out free tacos? On Teusday? I sure as hell did!**


End file.
